Adam and Brett
by Believe-In-Fiction-79
Summary: 15 years olds; Adam and Brett share a perfect fall afternoon together. Fluff Side pairing: Zack/Ashley


**Adam and Brett**

First fanfic ever! Hope everyone enjoys! Sorry if I got anyone's names wrong!

Also, just do everyone knows, I made it so that all the Scottlanders in the story are 15 years old (Brett, Adam, Ashley, Zack and Mac)

K+ for cock

Copyright: Believe-In-Fiction-79 Disclaimer: I do not own Scottland! (I wish I did, though!)

* * *

It was a cool autumn Saturday afternoon, and it was quite beautiful. The birds were chirping and there was a cool breeze with a light scent of peppermint. The fall leaves were sparkling shades of mahogany and maroon, as they gently swiveled around in a kamikaze of colours; a perfect day to spend with your best friend in the world. That's exactly what Adam Holey and Brett Mounce decided to do.

Adam and Brett lounged around lazily in the tree-house the two made together in Adam's backyard. Adam was lying forwards; skillfully working on a sketch. Brett was on a laptop that he brought up. Adam wore a long sleeved yellow shirt and a brown leather jacket with old runners and a brown homemade scarf. Brett sported a red T-shirt with beige Capri's and a long auburn coat.

"Hey, Adam," Brett started, breaking his gaze from the laptop.

"Yeah," Adam replied, stopping drawing and sitting up-right.

"Wanna go to the park? Maybe see if Zack's there?" he suggested. "I'm getting a bit bored."

"Sure," Adam replied, slipping the drawing away carefully. "My back was getting a bit stiff, anyways."

They tucked away their stuff, and then headed down the branches, down toward Adam's house.

"Mom we're just headed to the park!" Adam yelled.

"Just be back before seven, and be careful!" they heard her yell back. They made their way to the gate of Adam's house.

"We will see you in a bit Mom!" Adam yelled as he closed the gate.

They walked down the road admiring the magnificent leaves, which they didn't often do, at least not together. They giggled as they pointed out the shapes of peculiar looking leaves. The best ones being one that looked like Ashley's [Zack's girlfriend/their good friend's] dog: Izzy, a very misshapen cock and the TNT they saw Mac [another good friend] draw in art class Tuesday before last, when the teacher asked them to draw something that makes them happy.

"Oh wait," Brett started,

"Yes?" Adam questioned. They stopped walking.

"I just realized, didn't Zack say he was going to take Ashley out to the movies today?" Brett asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Adam realized.

"I doubt anyone else will be there, do you?" Brett questioned.

"Most likely not, I mean, it is lunch time after all." Adam replied as they started walking again, only a few blocks away from their destination.

"We all ready had lunch. Oh, tell your mom I really enjoy the pizza." Brett commented. The friends grinned, both flashing teeth.

"Sure, oh, we're here by the way." Adam said with emphasis.

"Oh, gee, didn't notice" Brett commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes. They were both still grinning. They didn't see anyone else at the park. It wasn't that big anyways. It had a swing-set, a slide, a set of monkey bars, a teeter totter, a small rock-climbing wall and a bench. They took turns pushing each other on the swings and racing up the rock-climbing wall and pushing each other on the teeter totter.

People came and went but they didn't notice. It was just the two of them in their own little world together, as usual. They were both having so much fun, they barely noticed that so much time had passed until they saw the shadow's of the tree's growing and the sun descending lower into the sunset. Adam pulled out his cell phone.

"Brett, Its 6:45, we should really get going now." Adam said, sadly.

"Aw, but we were having so much f- wait," Brett stopped "Did you just say that it was 6:45?" he asked in awe; Adam nodded.

"PM?" he asked, making sure he wasn't crazy. Again, Adam nodded sadly.

Brett sighed getting up. Slowly they walked home together, side-by-side.

"Brett, how much do you wanna bet that Zack and Ashley'll get married when they're older?"Adam asked.

"That was kind of random," Brett chuckled "umm, $30.00, why?"

"I don't know it just seems that they make a really good couple to me." Adam shrugged. "He probably took her home after the movie."

"Yeah, he was probably planning on showing her that Lego house he made." Brett said jokingly "Pussy,"

"Brett?" Adam nudged him,

"Yes?" Brett responded.

"You do realize we use Lego's too, right?" Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're cool." Brett said in a 'cool' voice. Adam laughed.

"We're much less obsessed than he is." Adam muttered, they both laughed. "He told me he plans on making a Lego world one day called 'Scottland' or something."

"Don't worry, he'll invite us if he does, he's our bro." Brett patted Adam on the back.

They kept on talking about Lego's the rest of the way home. When they got back to the tree-house, Adam pulled out the sketch he had been working on earlier. The picture depicted a beautiful fall oak tree with Brett sitting below it, smiling wildly.

"Wow, it's really good." Brett said, stunned. He knew that Adam was artistic, but not this artistic. He would have to probably vote this as Adam's best drawing yet.

"Only the best for my best friend," Adam said, smiling.

Brett jumped onto his best friend, smiling wider than his usual smile. This surprised Adam, who squealed a bit, then leaned into the bear hug. "I saw a colourful, bold oak tree by the window and it reminded me of you." He said. This just caused to smile even stronger.

They broke apart and headed down the tree towards the mouth-watering smell of warm cheese pizza.

"Hey, Adam,"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for being my best friend."

~Le Fin

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, bye!

~Janie


End file.
